My Best Friend's Crush
by VelvetPersona
Summary: (A request from Phoenix-LOL) The Ninja allow Brad to stay for a while upon Lloyd's request. They both wish to rebuild thier friendship, but what happens when Brooklynn comes into the mix? Will rivalry succeed over friendship?


**As stated in my summary this is a request from phoenix-LOL and is very very long overdue. Most of everyone should know about my laptop crashing all those months ago and me losing all my precious files…ugh… well at long last I think I've recovered for the most part. I know how excited you are about this friend, so I'll make this A/N brief. I hope this story's interpretation is to your liking and to everyone else I hope you enjoy this too.**

My Best Friend's Crush

(Lloyd's POV)

_I hope Brad doesn't expect me to do that laugh anymore. I know he found it funny, but it hurts my voice._

I step out from the ship's cabin of the Destiny's Bounty to wait eagerly for my best friend to arrive. Things have been a little slow for a while with everyone focused on training and little interruption from the Serpentine.

The Bounty was pretty much empty with only Brooklynn, Nya and the guys here. Sensei Wu had taken Abella, Eva, and Infinity out just beyond the forest of Cloymire to speak and train with them in hopes of unlocking their elemental powers.

I'm glad that Sensei gave the okay for Brad to visit and stay for a week. I haven't seen him since that catastrophe back at Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys and we didn't really get a chance to hang out or even talk much. It should be fun to catch up and I can introduce him to Brooklynn.

A smile lights my face just as a fresh cool breeze decides to blow my way. Yeah, all three of us can have fun seeing as Brooke likes video games just as much as Brad and I do.

_This week's going to be awesome!_

"Is your friend here yet, Lloyd?"

I turn around just as Brooklynn closes the ship's cabin door behind her and joins me on the deck. As she approaches, the wind makes her blond locks flutter and her aqua-colored eyes shine nicely in the afternoon sun.

I smile in spite myself and instinctively reach up to scratch the back of my head. I reel in the blush that threatens to appear on face and answer her with a smile.

"Not yet, but he should be here soon," I reply and she returns my grin with one of her own.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. You said he was your best friend from your old school, right? I bet you two pulled all sorts of pranks together."

"Hahaha, you bet!" I boast proudly, "Brad and I were the best in the school! Man you should've been there Brooke! One time we built this remote-controlled flying shark and late at night we decided to give it a test drive in the dorm rooms accompanied with a little JAWS theme music of course!"

"No way! So what happened?!"

"Ha, what do you think? Everybody was panicking, lights were flipped on, other kids were screaming, and after it was over we found out some even wet their bed! What a bunch of babies!" I finish and rub my finger under my nose with a smirk.

"Wow Lloyd while that is funny, don't you think it was a little cruel too?"

"Of course it was! That was the whole point our our curriculum back then and Brad and I got A's for the next following week of assignments for it. Needless to say we were quite proud of ourselves," I conclude, giving her a playful wink.

She just laughs. "Oh hey…is that him I hear pulling up now?"

I whirl around in delight and rush to the railings of our home to peer down towards the dirt ground below. The roar of an engine echoes then recedes and Brad and his parents emerge from the sleek red vehicle.

"Lloyd, what up brah?!" Brad calls up to me while waving excitedly. I jump over the barriers and greet him back.

"Nothing but my mad skillz!"

Dusting myself off, I stroll over to the family of Tudabone. (A/N: Lego has done it again with this great surname!)

"Why Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon you certainly have grown haven't you?" Mrs. Tudabone cooed at me and ruffled my hair. Mr. Tudabone handed Brad his suitcase before addressing me kindly.

"With the reformation of Darkley's the entire student body is changing. It's good to see you Lloyd."

"You too, sir."

"Now Brad, I want you on your very best behavior while you're here," Brad's mother instructed. "And I do mean _good _behavior not _bad_, understand?"

Brad rolled his eyes. "I know mom so you don't have to worry, okay?"

I had to admit when I first saw Brad's eyes I was a little perturbed. The reason being is because he has something called sectoral heterochromia, his eyes are cerulean blue but, the left is sliced in half with brown.

Creepy…

"Lloyd, where are your guardians?" Mr. Tudabone asked with a slight frown, looking up towards the deck. "There are adults here to supervise you kids, right?"

"Yeah, they're just inside—"(_if you consider those guys adults…) _"-and my uncle and the others will be returning in a week."

"Oh okay…well you boys have fun and remember we'll be back to pick you up, son, on Sunday. School starts for you next week."

"Alright, bye mom…bye dad," Brad hugged both his parents and the two of them piled back into their Mercedes and sped away.

"I think you've just been abandoned," I comment while smirking and my best bud glances at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny…"

We turn around and begin our ascent up the lowered gangplank.

"The Bounty is awesome, Brad. Just wait until you see all the games I've collected and while you won't be able to meet everyone who lives here you'll at least meet Brooklynn. And you already know the guys—"

"Wait, whose Brooklynn?"

"Oh well…" We reach the deck where I left Brooke to greet Brad and his parents and point to her as she approaches us with a welcoming grin. "This is Brooklynn."

(Brad's POV)

_Whoa…_

A rare blossom of a flower with long cascading blond hair glided over the hardwood deck towards us. I couldn't stop myself from staring.

This one girl who looked like the epitome of beauty and all it entails completely outclassed every single girl from Lloyd's and me sister school, Darcelle's Boarding School for Good Girls, newly reformed of course.

Large and clear aqua-shaded eyes that beckoned me with warmth and playfulness…

_My throat feels dry for some reason…_

The wind tousles her apparel which consisted of some type of sailor-styled school uniform for girls. Well, she looked great in it.

I saw Lloyd shoot me a look that bordered between confusion and suspicion before he turned to the girl now to my knowledge whose name is…

_Brooklynn…just rolls off the tongue…_

"Brooke, this is the guy I was talking to you about. This is Brad, a friend of mine from Darkley's," Lloyd introduced while gesturing between us. "Brad, meet my friend, Brooke."

I lift my hand for her to take in a friendly gesture and she slips her soft small one into mine.

"_Friend", huh? Same old Lloyd when it comes to girls…nice to know._

I hold her hand carefully, the same way I do every time I meet a new girl who catches my eye and smooth my thumb over the top of her knuckles slowly before addressing her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Brooklynn," I begin easily and well practiced, "with you adding to the fun I'm sure we'll all have a great time and who knows maybe you'll consider me a friend afterwards. I can only hope."

_Or…by the end of this week…something much more…_

I watch her features carefully and on cue her cheeks light up with rose.

_What a nice tanned complexion…I wonder if she's from the coast somewhere?_

"The pleasure's all mine, Brad."

_Her voice…just as heavenly as I thought it would be…_

"Earlier, Lloyd was telling me of some of the old shenanigans you two pulled together. Hopefully you haven't lost your flare for such acts."

I release her hand with a short laugh.

"Not entirely, but I have mellowed. What about you, Lloyd? Still up to the challenge and thrill of mischievousness?"

His eyebrow lifts and a smirk forms knowingly. "Like you I've calmed somewhat, but I still have my moments of glory."

"Oh, I see the whole lollipop gang is here."

All three of us turn our attention towards the door leading inside the ship to see the four ninja who saved Darkley's file unto the deck.

_Dang it! I think I forgot their names! Well, I should be able to pick them up again while I'm here._

"Welcome aboard the Bounty, Brad," the one in black says politely, "we hope you'll enjoy your week here."

"Yeah, welcome, but we're about to use the deck for training so you two can go ahead inside Brooke will show you around and where you'll be bunking," instructs the red ninja and we move in unison to head for the door only for the one in blue to lay his hand on Lloyd's shoulder when he passes.

"Notice how Kai said _"you two"_, Lloyd?"

My friend stops and Brooklynn and I stop as well. Lloyd looks up at Mr. Blue Eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean? Brad is _my _friend and _my _guest here. I shouldn't have to train during his stay, wouldn't that be rude?"

"Nice try, Lloyd, but we have been over this before. You must get strong enough to carry out your duty and responsible to ensure the safety of Ninjago and its people. You should allow nothing to deter you from realizing your potential. We, your conscientious mentors and protectors have a role to play as well and that is to teach you to harness your inner power until it is stable. Brad will be with us for a whole week. After your training today then you may relax and spend time with him and Brooklynn, but not before then. I believe the request is fair."

I stare wordlessly in bewilderment at the white ninja who had spoken. He had settled himself on the floor in a sort of meditative position, his voice clear and intellectual for all to hear.

Lloyd hangs his head in defeat.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then," he mutters sadly.

"Don't worry bud this is only my first day here. We'll have plenty of time to rekindle the spark of the dynamic duo," I placate with a grin and his face brightens up considerably.

"Besides," I continue and focus on Brooklynn, "I have a beautiful daffodil to keep me entertained while you're gone."

The lovely flower blushes once again at my compliment, but suddenly gives me an inquisitive look.

"Daffodils are my favorite flower actually. How did you know?"

"I didn't," I counter smoothly and begin to walk again and she mimics my movements until we are strolling side by side towards the door. "I just guessed. I've always had a knack for associated people with flowers and you just seem like the type of girl that thrives during the spring and can adapt to a variety of locations whether it be an open-air meadow or opaque secluded woodland."

"Oh…that's an interesting talent to have."

As I open the door for her and gesture for her to enter first I could feel a slightly burning sensation prod the back of my head…even as I closed the door behind me.

(Three days later…)

(Lloyd's POV)

I can't say I've been actually enjoying Brad's stay with us so far. I should've known the moment I introduced Brooke to him that he would reveal his butterfly net and try to catch her. Brad was my best friend, the guy who showed me the ropes when I first enrolled into Darkley's and we always had a blast together. I wanted to find out if we could perhaps rebuild our friendship back and having him visit and stay for a while seemed like the best opportunity to do so.

Though the situation right now is no doubt all my fault…

If I hadn't insisted Brooke stay and not go with her sister and the others then things would've been going much more smoothly than they are now that's for sure. Brad's always had an interest in girls while I didn't and now his annoyingly charming ways are veering up to bite me in the butt.

It's now painstakingly obvious he's been captivated by Brooklynn…and it really rubs me the wrong way.

My eyes seem to narrow on their own as I watch Brad flirt shamelessly with Brooklynn and present her with a bouquet of yellow daffodils...her favorite.

My heart begins to hammer in my chest when Brook accepts the flowers with a blush and a murmur of thanks.

I zero in on the expression littering Brad's face: the sly smirk and knowing cerulean-shaded eyes...

No...not this girl, not Brooklynn.

I plaster a fake friendly smile on my face and make my way over to them.

"You know Brooke even though these flowers are commonly called "daffodils" they are also called "narcissus" and come in many different variety of colors though the yellow ones in my opinion are the most pretty. Just like y—"

"Hey Brooke, you mind if I have a word with Brad for a sec?" I cut in placing my hand on Brad's shoulder and gripping it a bit tightly.

"Oh uh not at all Lloyd I'll go grab us all some lemonade from the kitchen. I'll be back in a bit," Brooke replies while getting up from the couch and sending us both a picturesque smile.

As soon as she leaves, I release Brad's shoulder and say in a low voice:

"_**Not going to happen."**_

Brad stands up and turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Lloyd?"

"I think you know, so don't play dumb."

Brad's expression changes and that stupid sly smirk is once again back in place.

I knew it…

"And Lloyd, so what? It's not like you two are together," he says with a matter-of-fact display.

My frown deepens and I reply.

"Th-that doesn't matter, she's my friend and I care about her."

"Key word Lloyd "friend", so that means she's free game."

Anger spikes my temperament, but I take a deep breath to reel it in.

"Brook is not "game" Brad. I won't let you treat her the way you treated the other girls when our sister school came to visit."

Brad's body goes rigid with tension and defensiveness.

"I did nothing wrong, it's not my fault those girls fell for my charms. It was part of my evil persona and I see no harm in still using it. And just so you know…I have no plans on playing with Brooke's affections so lay off."

"Listen you—"

"Lloyd…Brad? Is everything okay?"

Brad and I stop our glaring match and turn to face Brooklynn in unison, a tray with a pitcher of ice cold lemonade and three glasses in her hands.

"Everything's fine Brooke, don't worry about it," we say together.

A furrow my brow and stare at Brad from my peripheral and he does the same. His half blue and brown eye narrowed in contempt and…rivalry.

_It's hopeless isn't it, Brad? When it comes to Brooklynn you and I can't be friends. Well you know what?_

_That's just fine by me._

_**FIN**_

**That was fun. I enjoyed writing this though I still think my first draft was better than this one and most likely longer too…sigh…I feel that ending this one-shot on a cliffhanger is while cruel is also powerful. Leaving readers to speculate on what happened between this love triangle: how did Lloyd counter Brad's charms? Does Brooklynn even realize the two boys are vying for her affection? Will there even be a friendship at the end of the week? How does Brooklynn feel? Well that's all up for you to decide and I think everyone who's interested should go check out Phoenix-LOL's story Destiny Calls to find out more about Brooklynn and her other OCs. It's a cool story so far and is worth some hearty praise.** **As you all remember from the show, Brad's character was only explored briefly and the only thing I remember about him is his love for flowers and gardens so I just added on to that persona and made him witty and charming. Why not, right? And hopefully I did an okay job with him. **

**Please read and review!**

**VP over and out!**


End file.
